1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a multilayered sheet comprising a carrier layer and an inorganic refractory layer. The carrier layer is a paper.
2. Background of the Invention
U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,022 to Fay et al. discloses burnthrough resistant systems for transportation especially aircraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,670,291 to Tomkins and Vogel-Martin describes a laminate sheet material for flame barrier applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,886 to Gough et al describes a composite sheet having a substrate layer, a coating layer and a flexible adhesive layer. The substrate layer is preferably a polyester film. The coating layer contains a mineral, preferably vermiculite.
There remains an ongoing need for methods to provide a thin inorganic refractory layer in a form that may be safely handled and subsequently processed into a multi layer composite for use as a flame barrier component in a thermal and acoustic blanket for aircraft structures.